Star Shine Pretty Cure!
by problematiccrow
Summary: Miyako Kobayashi is just a lonely girl living in the small town of Kobayashi, who never thought she'd be anything remarkable. That is, until one day, a strange creature crashes onto Earth from the cosmos and turns her into a PreCure, a legendary warrior of light!
1. Episode 1

**Episode One: EH?! A Strange Creature From Another World?!**

"Ahem, Miyako?"

"Eh?" The girl turned quickly, almost running into the person speaking to her. "Ah, sorry, sorry, Kurona-san!"

The other girl giggled. Miyako looked in admiration at the girl she had just met. With her brown hair in braids over her chest, her minty dress, and her yellow sweater, she truly looked like the heiress she was. "Please, call me Ame-chan!"

The girl blushed, just a bit. "A-Ame...chan...?"

"Mhmm! After all, we're friends now, right?"

"We're... friends...? Really...?"

"Of course!"

"Kobayashi-san!" The girl snapped out of her daydream, and threw her eyes to where the voice came from. "Kobayashi-san, if you don't watch where you're running, you'll end up hitting the tree again!" She skid to a stop. That's right; she was running, at school. She heard giggles coming from the other girls.

"Ah, sorry! I guess my head was off in the clouds again…" She rubbed the back of her head.

"More like the stars," muttered a girl coming up behind her, her dark hair in a ponytail hanging over her shoulder. "C'mon, Star Girl, don't you ever think of anythin' else?" Miyako Kobayashi sighed. "Sorry…"

"I guess it can't be helped!" The girl flipped her ponytail condescendingly. "Well, practice is over, anyways. Honestly, I don't see why you're even in track if you don't care about anything but that telescope of yours!"

It echoed in her mind as she walked home. She really _didn't_ care about sports, at all, but she knew her dad really wanted her to do something like that after school… She sighed. "Ah, Miyako! I was hoping to see you on your way home!" Her heart lit up when she heard the voice, and turned to see her best friend.

"Ame-chan!" She ran to the girl, and threw her arms around her, hugging her tight. "What are you doing here!? I thought you weren't scheduled to be here for another two weeks!"

She smiled. "Ah, I tried to call you about it a few days ago, but I suppose you were probably up in the Observatory!"

It was only then did Miyako notice what Ame was wearing, and that was… "EHHH?! You've transferred to my school!?"

They walked home together. Miyako couldn't contain her own excitement at the thought of seeing Ame every day. "Father decided we should all move here, because he wants me to have a real junior high experience! He says he think it will be good for me to go to a regular school for once, instead of a private one."

"This is just SO great! I can't believe I'm going to see you EVERY day!" She giggled and hugged her again, unable to suppress her own happiness.

"Yes, it is almost like a dream, isn't it?" Ame chuckled. "Though, I do think I will end up missing the big city... This is very different from Tokyo, you know!"

"But now this means you won't have to ride the train for hours to visit me! Isn't it just spectacular!?" Miyako smiled even bigger than usual. "And now we can eat lunch together, and walk home together, and do our homework together... I just can't believe it! I'm going to have a real friend at school!"

"Ah, are you still having trouble making friends, Miyako?" Ame looked to her friend with a worried glance. Miyako sighed gloomily.

"Yeah, I guess... But, I mean, I don't mind at all, really! Cause I mean, now I have you, and I spend most of my time at the observatory anyways, so it's totally fine!"

Ame sighed. "Oh Miyako, I really do wish you would make more friends... I suppose it can't be helped. I wonder, though, why a cute girl like you doesn't get more attention..."

Ame was right, Miyako was adorable. With her scarlet hair perched on her head in a ponytail, her sky blue eyes, and happiness-charged smile, she certainly was what one would call "cute". "Oh, please! Not as cute as you, Ame! I mean, don't you get love letters, like, all the time?"

"I suppose I do... from boys and girls... But it's quite the bother, honestly. I wish people would just talk to me like you do, Miyako." Miyako smiled bashfully. "Oh, I do believe this is where we part." The two stopped at an intersection. "I have to take the train home, so I'll meet you here tomorrow morning, okay?"

Miyako waved to her friend. "Sounds good! See ya tomorrow, Ame-chan!"

"Adieu, my friend!"

Miyako watched as Ame disappeared into the train station. She was so happy... Her best friend- No, her only friend- Was here with her! She skipped happily the rest of the way home, humming to herself. "I'm home!" she said, slipping her shoes off and dropping her bag off at the door.

"Welcome home, Miyako!" Her dad spoke from his study, just to the left of the entry hall. Miyako peeked her head in. "School was good?"

Miyako nodded. "That's good! I'm glad my little girl is finally having fun at school."

She smiled. "Well, back to work then!" Her father hunched back over his desk, and she went upstairs to her room.

She sighed as she fell onto her bed. She didn't have the guts to tell her dad she still sat alone at lunch. She knew how much he worried about her making friends, especially after her mom had died. She sat up and stared out the window, watching the sun set slowly behind the trees. She glanced at her clock. Enough time to stargaze tonight, she thought. She changed out of her school clothes and waited for the stars to appear in the sky.

And appear they did. Miyako scrambled to her window and grabbed her telescope. She set it up underneath and peered in, taking enjoyment in staring at the beauties of the night sky. As usual, everything was the same as it always was, but she didn't really mind. The stars were still as beautiful as ever.

Of course, there's always a calm before a storm. As she stared upwards, she saw what looked to be a shooting star coming from the sky. She gasped and focused her telescope on it, following it as it got closer and closer to the Earth. Could it really be… a meteor…?! She felt excitement well up in her stomach. It was getting closer and closer to her, until it came crashing down in the grass just a block away. Surprisingly, it made very little noise. She stood there, trying to decide what exactly to do. She opened her closet and dug through her clothes until she found her sneakers, and slid them onto herself.

She slid open her window and carefully climbed down to her lawn, landing with a soft thump. She took a deep breath, and clicked the flashlight she had grabbed on. It was just a block away, so she silently crept along, making sure to not wake anybody up who might be asleep. Just ahead, in a small park surrounded by trees and bushes. She pushed through the foliage, to the site of… whatever had crashed. From a distance, it looked like some kind of pale yellow rock, but as she got closer, she noticed the fur-like texture all along it, and its tail and ears folded into itself. It was a creature? Her excitement increased even more.

She carefully approached it, kneeling down to get a closer look. It was definitely alive, as she could see its chest rising and falling gently. It was pale yellow, with a white tail and ears. It looked very similar to a cat, with a very bushy tail, but one thing stood out to Miyako: it had wings. Folded gently across its back was a pair of white wings. Lastly, it had a ribbon tied around its neck, with a strangely-colored star at the center of the bow. It looked rather injured, and no doubt, considering it just fell through Earth's atmosphere. She slid her hands underneath and scooped it up gently, holding it like a baby. It was warm, and she felt some kind of… energy coming from it. She carried it back to her room, and climbed back up into her window.

She set it down on her bed after getting all the dirt and such off of it, and stared at it. What was she going to do? Call the police? Tell her dad? Keep it secretly? She shook her head at the last idea, she'd seen E.T. For now, though, she wanted to make sure it stayed alive. Even without the singed fur that came from crashing, it looked rather injured. From what, she didn't know. She crept downstairs and got some milk, some water, a peach, and some rice. She had no idea what this thing would eat. She set it all down on her desk, and waited. Eventually, she saw it beginning to stir. She crouched down behind her bed, peeking over to watch it. It blinked its eyes open and twitched its ears, very similar to a cat. It slowly sat up, obviously injured.

"Hey there, little one." The creature jumped and turned to Miyako, who remained crouched down behind the bed, only her eyes peeking above it. "Don't be afraid, okay?" She slowly started to stand up. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." It shrunk back, visibly scared.

"W-Where am I?! Where's the Queen?! Who are you!?" Miyako was understandably taken back from the fact it could speak, though it wasn't something she had deemed impossible. If this thing really did come from outer space, there wasn't telling how intelligent it was.

"S-So you can talk…! And, you can speak Japanese….?!"

"Japanese? I'm in Japan? On Earth?"

So it knew what Japan was, too. Okay, so it's a start.

"Yep! Just outside of Kyoto! And, I'm Miyako! Miyako Kobayashi. You crashed from the sky into a park. Do you have a name?"

The thing looked at her, as if it was slowly figuring out exactly what Miyako was.

"Y...Yes. My name is-"

Before it could continue, however, Miyako heard screams and sounds of fighting coming from outside. The creature gasped. "Oh no! Gemini must've followed me!" It turned to Miyako. "Quick! We have to run!"

"What? Run?! No way!"

She grabbed it and climbed back out the window. "No! It's too dangerous! Ugh, why are humans so reckless…"

She hid behind a tree, trying to see what was happening. A few people ran past her.

"Now then, where did the little brat go, hm?"

"Yes, yes, where did the brat go, indeed?"

Two voices? Miyako peeked around more, but only saw one person standing there. She… He? They were rather tall, wearing strange clothes.

"Oh, sweetheart, I think I sense it nearby!"  
"Yes, yes, I do as well! Oh, little fairy, where are you~?"

"Miyako!" the thing said, squirming in her arms. "Please, we need to-"

"My, oh my, I think I've found it!"

"Yes, so did I!"

She turned to her right, and was face to face with a rather frightening smile. She squealed and jumped up, backing away. The person was wearing a long, white coat, which almost looked like a dress, and long black boots. It had short, blonde hair, and a black star brooch pinned to the front of its coat. Its neck looked…. Weird.

"Oh. It seems the fairy found a friend, didn't it?" The head spun around, and there was another face on the back of its head. Miyako stifled a gasp. "Why, it seems that way! Why don't we kill them both?"

Miyako stepped back, and it smiled. "How about instead, dearie, we show our lovely audience what Madame Artemis is doing?" "Why, that just sounds wonderful." One of the poor souls happening to run away from the scene was snatched up by Gemini, and they smiled.

"Let the sun shining bright in this soul become eclipsed by the darkness of the moon!"

Miyako felt her skin prickle as it seemed every star in the sky went out.

"Emerge from the shadows! Come forth, the Fate of Despair!"

The person became engulfed in a swarm of darkness. In a moment, the darkness formed into a large creature. It looked like a wolf, with a large pair of feathery wings on its back. However, it stood almost 7 feet tall, and instead of fur, it just looked like the very fabric of space itself - black and shimmery, with the twinkle of stars within. Miyako's legs began to shake as the creature turned to face her.

"Dear, would you take a look at that?"

"The human girl looks scared."

Gemini turned to Miyako, their face now turned upwards into a smile. With a frightening mutter, both of their voices echoed together.

"Good."

Acting on instinct, Miyako turned on her heel and began to run furiously from the creature, who began to give chase. The tiny cat thing from before was clinging to her shirt with its claws, its fur sticking up. Miyako sent a silent thank you to the gods that she was in track, and turned a sharp corner.

"H-Hey!" she managed to say between breaths. "Y- You! Thing, alien, whatever! W-What do I do?!"

"You're a human! You can't do anything!" it shouted back to her. "Un… Unless…" It paused before jumping from her shoulder and running back to where it crashed.

"H-Hey! Where are you-" Miyako groaned and continued running. She could hear the Fate behind her, growling as it pushed through trees and bushes. She was almost at the end of the park now. _Come on, Miyako,_ she thought to herself. _Imagine how stupid it'd be if you died via weird alien wolf._ She braced herself, and made another sharp turn to the right, before completely passing the creature. Thankfully, it wasn't as agile as her, just as she had hoped. But she knew she couldn't keep running forever.

Her legs were beginning to stumble over the ground now as she continued back to where this whole this had started. In the distance, she saw the cat digging around through piles of dirt and ash. "Hey!" She shouted to it. "What- What are you even DOING?!"

"Here! Catch!" The small furry creature threw something from its mouth, and Miyako caught it in her hands. It was… a compass? "Miyako! Grab my ribbon and pull it off!" Next thing she knew, the creature had jumped onto her shoulder. She swung a sharp left, giving herself just enough time to pull the small star charm off of the cat. For some reason, her hand knew exactly what to do with it. She felt… deja vu. She turned the compass on its side and slid the star in. This felt… so right. She could feel her pulse quickening in excitement. Like instinct, she raised the compass high into the sky.

"PreCure! Starlight Flare!"

Miyako felt… warm. A warmth that reminded her of her mother. Of Ame. Of all the shining things in her life she found so very precious. She felt herself changing, transforming. She felt strong. As she landed softly on the ground, her new boots gave a small thud. Light shone off of her.

"The shooting star of the universe, making wishes come true!"

The light around her faded, giving way to her true form. Her hair had become magenta, and was dangling behind her in a strange, impossible ponytail. Her eyes shone a brilliant blue, and her outfit gave off a light unlike anything else.

"Shining bright, Cure Comet!"

Gemini looked rather frightened.

"My, my, dear, this is what happens when a fairy escapes!"  
"Oh bother, I suppose Madame Artemis will be rather angry with us, now."

Miyako, or rather, Cure Comet, looked down at her dress. She felt a new power surging through her. To her left, she saw the creature barreling towards her. With a sharp surge of power, she punched it right in the snout, sending it flying into the trees. "You did it, Miyako! Or, I guess, I did it! Cure Comet, defeat the Fate!"

Comet jumped after the creature, and swiftly punched it into the ground. With a final kick, she flung it into a tree. It winced and slid to the ground. "Now, Cure Comet! Use the Compass to defeat it!" Like instinct, she held the compass up the sky.

"Oh, Fates of Hope, guiding us through the stars! Return the moon to where it belongs! Let this wishful soul be free!"

Light burst from the compass, and she felt power building up in her fists. With a rush of energy, she ran towards the Fate, her arms pulled back.

"Shining Comet Storm!"

She punched with all her might, and light burst from the point her fists drove into the Fate. A wave of light washed over the entire scene. When the light settled, the creature was gone, leaving only the person from before, passed out in the grass.

"Oh dear. It seems this pesky fairy has found a Precure for Earth."

"What a shame, what a shame."

Gemini disappeared, leaving behind Comet and the still-unnamed creature.

The outfit disappeared off of Miyako, and she collapsed to her knees, breathing heavy. "W… W-What… Just happened….?"

The creature approached her. "You became a Precure, a legendary warrior of light! Congratulations. By the way, my name is Dawn. I'm a Fairy sent here by Queen Yukino of the Cosmos."

"What? W-What? PreCure? F-Fairy?!"

"Stop stuttering, it's hard to understand you. C'mon, take me back home. I have a lot of things to tell you!"

 **Next Time: A Compass of Fate?! Hidden?**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2: A Compass of Fate? Hidden?!**

Miyako collapsed onto her bed. She was exhausted, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. "Listen carefully, okay? I'll tell you everything you need to know." Miyako sighed, and listened.

"Long ago, long before Earth even existed, Yukino of the Cosmos came into existence. As Cure Cosmos, she created this universe, and every land within, including the world of Fairies. Earth, the sun, the moon; She created it all. Sensing someday, danger would come, she created the first Precure, the guardians of the north and the south. The three of them were the first to stand as the Star Shine Precure, warriors of light sworn to protecting life from despair. Eventually, she sent out fairies to other lands as well, creating more PreCure. For the last 2000 years, her kingdom has resided peacefully in the Milky Way Galaxy, along with her daughter, Princess Andromeda. For 2000 years, everything was... okay..."

"Until?"

"...Until an unknown evil emerged from the depths of this universe. They plot to erase the future of this universe, and claim to be guided by fate itself. They suddenly attacked the kingdom, and everything was thrown into chaos. As a fairy, Queen Yukino entrusted me with the last remaining Compass of Fate and Star of Protection, to Earth. Both Queen Yukino and her daughter are missing, and the three bringers of fate, Gemini, Leo, and Scorpio are hunting me. The entire fate of the universe is in grave danger, Kobayashi Miyako."

Miyako stared at Dawn, starry-eyed. "When you placed the star into the Compass of Fate, the fates of hope decided you were pure enough to become a PreCure. You now hold a legendary power within you. Whether you like it or not, it's now your duty to find Queen Yukino. She's the only one who can save us from the darkness that approaches."

"Alone...?" Miyako felt terrified. She couldn't possibly do something like that, especially not on her own.

"Not necessarily. There are two other Compasses nearby, mostly likely left by other fairies fleeing the kingdom. If we meet somebody who has a wishful soul, and pure heart, they should be able to create a Star of Hope."

"W-What about that thing I just fought? What was that...?!"

"That was a Fate of Despair, a creature forged from the power of a destroyed future. With Gemini already having found us, you'll have to fight a lot more. But your priority needs to be finding another compass."

Miyako stared out the window at the dark sky. This had to be a dream, right? She could seriously get hurt doing this... And it was all so... otherworldly. But, she thought back to the moment she had transformed. That feeling of warmth, like a shining star. The feeling of love from her mother. It was a feeling she had missed so much. "I... I need to sleep," she said, pulling her boots off.

"There's food on my desk, if you're hungry. Let me think about this."

"But-" Miyako held up her hand.

"Sleep."

She climbed into bed. "...T...Miyako, um..."

Miyako leaned out and scooped up Dawn, placing her on her pillow next to her head.

"Goodnight, Dawn."

She snuggled into the pillow, folding her wings. "Goodnight. May the Fates guard your dreams."

That night, Miyako had a strange dream. "Hello, Kobayashi Miyako." She looked up. A beautiful woman stood before her, with long, flowing white hair.

"Are you...?"

"Yes, I am Queen Yukino. Or rather, the small part of her contained within the compass of fate that you possess. I am simply using your dreams as a way to speak with you. You need to quickly find the second compass. It's much closer than you think."

"I know," said Miyako. "Dawn told me."

Yukino smiled. "I knew I could trust her. Listen carefully, Miyako. Dark times are approaching, and quickly. The beings known as the Fates are arriving on Earth. You need to find the real me, and who they are working for." Miyako nodded.

"And, Miyako," she looked at her softly. "Never forget the warmth you felt."

"Miyako! Time for school!" Miyako opened her eyes, exhaustion washing over her. Her eyelids were heavy. That's right, she was up way too late last night. So, it wasn't a dream. She sighed and sat up. Dawn was still asleep, lying next to her silently. Miyako rubbed her eyes. She felt exhaustion wash over her as she sat up slowly in her bed. Her mind flashed back to the events of last night. She tried passing it off as a dream until she turned to her right and saw Dawn peacefully asleep on her pillow. She sighed, and got out of bed, slipping into her slippers.

"I'm up," she yelled back, stretching her arms behind her. She did her hair up into its usual ponytail and changed into her school uniform. She ran downstairs and grabbed her bag.

"Morning, Miyako! Where you goin' with that?"

"H-Huh? Oh, uh, I left some notebooks in my room, that's all."

She sprinted back upstairs. Dawn had awoken, mostly likely by Miyako herself. "Ah. Good morning, Miyako. What's for breakfast? I'm kind of in the mood for eggs."

"Breakfast? Nuh-uh. You," she said, picking up Dawn, "are going in here." She threw her into her school bag.

"What?! You can't keep me in here!"

"Oh, yes I can! You're going to stay in there and stay _quiet_ until I let you out, you hear?!"

Dawn groaned and curled up next to a book. "Fine. I'm gonna nap. You better not wake me up."

After breakfast, Miyako headed on the route to meet Ame. She thought hard about whether or not she should tell her about Dawn, and what had happened last night, but she decided against it. After all, Gemini had tried to kill _her_ simply for being with Dawn. She didn't want Ame to become mixed up in all of that. "Good day, Miyako!"

Instantly, her face lit up at the sweet sound of Ame's voice. "Morning to you too, Ame!" She walked up behind her, her honey-brown hair in those two perfect braids, as usual.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mhmm!" lied Miyako. "Snug as a bug! How about yourself?"

"Rather well, I suppose, though I woke up to some ruckus not too far away. Have you heard about it? It's all over the news!"

"Huh? R-Really?"

"Yes! Some strange person was attacking a park, and some people say they saw a girl fighting them! It all sounds very exciting, does it not?"

Miyako stared at the ground. At least in her Precure form, she hardly looked like herself. She sighed. She really _did_ need to find another Compass, and soon.

They arrived at school, and much to Miyako's joy, Ame was seated at the desk right in front of her own. The day went on usual, and even Dawn didn't seem to cause any trouble. When the lunch rang, Miyako sped up to the roof and to a spot just out of site, where she pulled out Dawn. "Finally! Jeez, it was getting way too warm in there. Is it lunchtime?"

"Yeah, but you're going right back in. I'm eating lunch with Ame."

Dawn scoffed. "Ugh, you gotta be _kidding_ me! No wonder none of the fairies wanted to come to Earth." 

"Oh, shut it, you." Miyako slipped her some rice and a rolled egg. "Here, it's your lunch. Happy now?"

"Happier than before, I guess. Just, let's get this over with."

Miyako shut her bag once more, and sped back down to the classroom, stopping at a vending machine along the way. She bought teas for her and Ame. "Ah, Miyako! I was wondering where you had run off to."

"Sorry for not saying anything! Here, this is for you." She set the tea on Ame's desk.

"Ah, really? Oh, you shouldn't have! Thank you so much, Miyako."

"Would ya look at that? Lil' Star Girl has a friend!" The hairs on the back of Miyako's neck stood.

"O-Oh, hey there, Rika…"

A few desks away sat a girl with dark hair, tied back into a casual ponytail. She was wearing her school uniform with sleeves too short and a skirt too long. She and her group of friends weren't what one would call "bullies", necessarily, but they weren't exactly the shining example of kindness and compassion. They never did anything drastic, at least not to Miyako. Miyako knew that Rika lived in a not-so-good part of town, and even heard rumors she was part of a gang dedicated to protecting kids walking home at night.

"Yo, Star Girl. What's your friend's name? She's cute."

Ame stood, and curtsied. "Ame Kurona, nice to meet you. And you are Rika Kagome, I assume? Miyako's told me about you." She smiled brightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hmph. Nice friend you got there, Star Girl. Surprised, though. Never thought a kid like you could talk to anyone longer than 5 seconds."

Miyako looked away and blushed. She was pretty shy around, well; pretty much anybody _but_ Ame, and everybody at school knew that. They all pitied her, she was sure of it.

Ame just smiled to Rika. "Kagome-san, yes? Miyako-chan is actually quite the joy to talk to; she can just be rather shy. When I first met her, she could barely look me in the eye!" Miyako's face grew more red. "It was cute, though. What is it called, moe? It's charming! Before I knew it, we were best friends!"

Rika tilted her head to the side. "Huh. You two really are pretty different. I'd figure any friend of yours would be just as weird, Star Girl." She smirked. "You're really cute together," and then she swiftly went back to her own conversation. Miyako could feel the heat in her cheeks as Ame just bowed her head in farewell to Rika. Had she even heard that last part?

The bell rang signifying the end of lunch. Her eyes widened. Her school bag! She looked around the room in a panic, trying to see if she was smart enough to have grabbed her homework before she took Dawn up there. And… of course not. She covered her face. She never missed an assignment! But if she asked to be excused before turning anything in, the teacher would be suspicious. She sighed and sunk down into her chair. The teacher called the class to attention just as Ame placed a notebook on Miyako's desk.

"Miyako, this is yours, correct? I found it lying on the floor in front of the door to the hallway. You must've dropped it on your way into class."

Miyako stared wide-eyed at the notebook. It was hers! But… How…? She just happened to glance at the window, and saw the top of Dawn's ears poking out from the bottom. She smiled. "Yeah, this is mine! I was wondering where it had gone. Thank you, Ame!"

Miyako sighed and threw her bag onto her bed. Today was definitely better than most days at school, all thanks to Ame. Dawn flew gently onto Miyako's desk and tilted her head at her. "Hey. Miyako. We gotta go search for the Compass, you know."

Miyako sighed. "I know, I know, but… I just. I don't think I'll be able to like, concentrate, you know? Especially after last night."

"Okay, that's cool and all, but I don't care. The fate of the entire universe is more important than your lack of motivation right now."

Miyako groaned. "Okay, okay, FINE. But we're going to make a stop first."

Hiding Dawn in her arms, she scurried past her father's study, hoping he didn't notice. "I'm heading out to the observatory!" she called as she slipped her shoes on. 

"Alright, sweetheart, just try to be back before dark, okay?"

Miyako pushed open her door and started on the path that lead to a dead end on the road. She pushed through a thin wall of brush and foliage, arriving to a small, dirt path that winded through the trees up the large hill. "It's a bit of a hike, about 20 minutes," said Miyako. "So don't complain about being bored."

As she did often, Miyako climbed up the hill until there was a clearing in the trees. They were approaching a tall and rather antique looking building. "What's that?"

Miyako reached into her shirt and pulled out the necklace tucked in. At the end was a key, which she stuck into the keyhole on the door of the building.

"It's my mother's observatory."

She pushed the door open. It creaked loudly, and light flooded into the otherwise dark building. "Come on." She stepped in, and shut the door behind them.

"God, I feel like we're about to get murdered."

"Don't worry, let me just…"

Miyako felt the wall until she found the switch. "Ah! There we go!"

She hit the light switch, and the entire atmosphere changed. Strange, multi colored lights, almost like Christmas Lights, were strung all across the walls and ceiling. Shelves and shelves of books covered the left wall. There was a large desk in the center, pushed against the wall, covered in papers and astronomical devices. To the right was a spiral staircase leading upstairs. "This is where my mom did all of her research."

"Research?"

Miyako stepped carefully over the many notes that coated the room's floor and nodded. "Mom was an astronomer, sort of. She was really into older stuff, like Galileo. She studied the heck out of their drawings. This is where I and she would stargaze together."

She crept up the stairs that lead into the next room. There was a large telescope sticking out the side, and shelves and shelves of boxes and trinkets covering the wall opposite. There was another desk, this one much more clean and organized. Miyako smiled, thinking back to the first time she was brought here. She was only 4 years old, and her mother had held her up to the telescope, teaching her the names of stars.

"Mom sure was wonderful," she muttered. "But! That's not why we're here. I actually… I think the Compass could be here."

"Huh? But why would your mom have a Compass of Fate?"

"Well," said Miyako, beginning to pull boxes off the shelves. "Me and her used to go out to the forest every Sunday and look for stuff. For some reason, a lot of weird things end up there. She also has a bunch of stuff from when she was younger, and worked in America. I guessed this is probably the best place to start, since we really don't have anywhere else, right? Looking won't hurt."

Dawn sighed. "Well, I guess you're right. We better start looking, then."

They pulled all the important boxes they could find off the shelves, and laid them all out across the room. One by one, they dug through them, and to no avail. Miyako groaned. "So much cool stuff, but no compass! I… I just felt like this was right. I don't even know how I knew…"

Her mind returned to her dream from last night. The warmth she felt? The warmth from her mother. She stood up quickly. "I think I know where it is!" She went over to the telescope, which had a small chest just in front of it.

"Mom kept all the astronomy things in here, like maps and stuff. I remember standing on this to look through the telescope." She pulled things out, one after another, until- "Dawn, I found it!" She held the compass up, brushing dust off. It was old, but Miyako could tell it was what they were looking for. The slot inside was the same as the compass in Miyako's pocket right now. 

"Oh my Fates, you did! You really found it!" Dawn's ears perked up in excitement. "Miyako, this is fantastic! If we can find another girl chosen by the Universe… This is FANTASTIC!" She began purring, her wings fluttering excitedly. "Come on… we gotta get this back to your house!"

 **Next time: The Warmth of the Earth! Cure Stardust Makes Her Debut!**


End file.
